Current apparatus and methods for simulating performance of a system usually have to perform several steps simulating the transient conditions for the system prior to reaching the steady state condition for one or more unknown parameters in the system. Even though these apparatus and methods usually provide accurate steady state results, because current apparatus and methods simulates the transient conditions for the system, these apparatus and methods often take a comparatively large amount of time to reach the steady state condition for the unknown parameters.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide apparatus and methods for simulating a steady state condition for an unknown variable in a system. In addition, it is desirable that these apparatus and methods reach an accurate steady state condition for the unknown variable in a smaller amount of time than currently-used apparatus and methods. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.